A Helping Hand
by shadow danser
Summary: Lets say Naruto was smarter then what he demostrated in class, lets say he had help, lets say Naruto and his help lets the mask break and lets the trut out? happens during counin exam, migth contain slash yaoi but is not decidet
1. Chapter 1

-1I do not own Naruto nor anything else I might use in this story that you find in books and movies

Warning: this fic includes a smart Naruto, maby slash/yaoi in later chapters and for the first chapter a lot of different points of view

**A new player**

**Naruto point of view **

As Sakura hit him over the head for his loud declaration in the exam room Naruto notice a guy with a long black trenscoat and a big hat…not like a straw hat but in leather with a wide brim ( if I didn't explain it good enough its suppose to be a black cowboy looking hat) that hid his face. There wasn't really anything worth noticing about him except for the fact that he had his face hidden but there was something…something familiar about him…and then it hit him like a thousand punches from Sakura.

**Normal point of view**

Puff ! " All right you maggots, sit down and no fighting or you will be disqualified" a man in the front shouted " I am your examiner Ibiki Morino and blablabla " ( I'm not going to do the whole thing because the same will happen here as in the series) . During the whole exam if you looked at Naruto you could see him looking at a guy in a black trencoat with his face concealed by shadows that the hat made. Most of the Jounin and chunin supervising the exam saw it and Naruto's team mates and it made them curious about who this guy was

**Mystery person's point of view **( and yes he is going to stay that for some time)

'stop looking at me Naruto or your cover will be blown' that was the only thought running thru the guy in black head as his eyes glanced at Naruto and a soft smile reached his lips ' you grown Naru and I'm proud to see it'. He bended over his paper and wrote down the answers calmly.

**Normal point of view**

"Time's up maggots! Now its time for the tenth question" (it still happens like in the episode) as they walked out of the exam room Naruto was really quiet…and that bugged more then one person "ohy, dobe why so quiet?" Sasuke asked as they followed the crazy Anko chick "hu? oh" the others leaned in to hear what he would say "oh its nothing Sasuke- teme" Naruto said in the normal loud tone but something was of with it and every body could feel it 'what was wrong with him?'

**Skip to where the sound team find them and Kin girl is holding Sakura's hair**

Sakura was crying and no one could help Sasuke and Naruto as the Zaku guy walked up to them to kill Sasuke. Suddenly the sound nin reared back as 4 kunai came at him 2 of them hitting him in the arm, everybody looked in the direction the kunai's had come from to find the guy Naruto was staring at during the written exam "What the hell?!" Zaku shouted.

" I am sorry to interfere but I am afraid I cant let you kill anyone here" the stranger said in a cold voice "if you leave I will not hurt you but if not…." with that treat hanging in the air the guy realised a massive killer intent focused on the sound team enough to make them flee without a second thought. The guy jumped down swiftly and when to Naruto but before he reached him Sakura jumped in front of him "who are you?" she said trying to stay calm though her shaky voice was profe that she was far from it.

The Konoha teams around got the feeling that this guy was now lifting a brow at the pink girl "listen up Pinky, if I wanted to kill anyone of them I would have not have interfered with the sound team and let them kill you all…ah but it seams your team mates are waking up so for now we say good bye Hanuro-san" and with that he made two quick hand seals and puffed away.

"ugh! What happened?" Naruto asked as he sat up, the others looked at one another. What had happened indeed?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know this is a short chapter and all but its my story. Now for all of you that's reading Heavens Gate, I am not abandoning the fic but I am having a little problem with my plot now let see how many can guess who the mystery guy is :P


	2. Mister mystery reviled

-1I do not own Naruto nor anything else I might use in this story that you find in books and movies

Warning: this fic includes a smart Naruto, maby slash/yaoi in later chapters

**Secrets out in the open**

**Sarutobi point of view **

Have you ever feelt like you missed something really important that you should know? Like you couldn't tell who was friend or foe? Or like you couldn't find the king in a board of chess? (I know the play shogi but I have to go with normal chess) right now that was what Sarutobi was feeling as he talked about what the chunin exam was. Naruto was for once looking serious as he was looking at one of the other participant in the exam…the travelling nin to be exact, Sakura was just looking confused but so where most of the other teams from Konoha to. Sarutobi sighed to himself. He knew there was more to Naruto then what he showed, knew he was smarter…stronger, at least more then what he showed to the villagers and his class mates. He looked at Kakashi and the rest of the Jounin sensei's and could se that they to had seen that Naruto wore a mask but that was only natural for Kakashi to see it as he wore a real mask and one of his sayings where -look underneath the underneath- . Sarutobi sighed inside himself again 'Naruto as much as I care for you, you really are a troublesome child…especially after hi left'

**Normal point of view**

Naruto keep looking at mister. Mystery 'was it possible? It had to be him but how to prove it? The hat!' and with that thought Naruto began to plan. With enough speed he could do it I just have to wait for the right moment, he nodded to himself and began itching towards the guy so unconscious that even the Hokage didn't notice. He knew exactly when to grab the hat and so he was patient and waited.

"Now let the premylin matches begin!" Sarutobi shouted 'that's my sign' Naruto thought and quickly jumped up so he could grab the hat reviling…. The gasps round them where loud but neither of the two seamed to hear them as shocked/ happy blue meet amused and surprised blue . "well….I really didn't think you would do it like that but it was your choice…Outoto" the other blond said "aniki" Naruto whispered.

Flashback

A young blond at the age of eighth was sitting next to a river in the forest, usually he was in his brothers apartment or at the old man's but not today as he just couldn't stay inside for much more for he could feel himself weakening…dying. The young boy sighed and laid his head in his arms, why did he have to become sick with the same sickness that had killed his and Naruto's mother but not before she carried him and Naruto to the world. He sighed again.

"Gabriel Aniki!!!!" a loud voice sounded thru the forest, Gabriel quickly wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes and stood up to catch the five year old blond bundle of speed "Naruto how did you find me?" he asked truly perplexed "followed your smell" he said happily. It always amazed him how good Naruto's nose was "ah" he said as he sat down with Naruto in his lap "and what do I owe the occasion for your leap of speed?" he asked with raised brow, amusement shining in his eyes making them look more slated.

Naruto blushed and looked at the ground "Naruto?" he quickly peeked up at his older brother and shyly reached out a hand "I made you something aniki" he held a bracelet in his hand, it was made of glass braids shaped like hearts in different colures, red, blue, whit and purple. It really was quite beautiful, if a little big for his wrist but still very beautiful and if you took in the thought that Naruto was five…well it was very well made. He looked at Naruto to find him looking nervously at all but him "I love it Naruto, but where did you get the beads?" Naruto grinned as Gabriel took the bracelet on, still a little pink on the cheeks "the old man gave them!!! Said I could make someone special something" grinning as he said this he pulled out two other bracelets, one made with blue and white dolphins and the other made with flowers in all colours.

Gabriel smiled "let me guess, the dolphin one is for Iruka and the flowers are for Sarutobi?" Naruto nodded "but I gave you the pretties one with hearts because you're my brother" Gabriel smiled sadly 'I gotta tell him now but….he looks so happy' "big brother? Why are you sad" Naruto was looking at him with the childlike innocence all children had even if Naruto had seen so much more blood then even fully grown ninjas had even though if it was in his dreams, being the Kyuubi vessel was not just healing and lots of charka it was also a pain for the vessel as the demon would try to turn the vessel into something alike what the demon was or break the vessel so it could posses him. At Naruto it had not come far enough to speak but he could influence dreams. Gabriel sighed

"Naruto" he started, his voice slightly thick by pent up emotion "you know that I'm sick right?" Naruto nodded looking anxious "well there isn't anything the hospital can do for me and…" Naruto suddenly turned around on his lap and hugged him fiercely "your going away aren't you" he stated in a small voice, Gabriel closed his eyes to avoid the tears that threatened to come "yes" he all but whispered "when?" Naruto asked tears soaking his brother's shirt. Gabriel swallowed " tomorrow" Narutos head wiped up so ster at him, big blue tearful eyes looking so sad but then…they got stubborn "your going to find a cure and come back and when you do I will be here waiting for you aniki" Gabriel watched him with stunned eyes before he smiled

"yes I will Naruto and when I come back I will have learned lots of tricks for you to learn from me" that made Naruto smile "promise?" Naruto was looking at him with big hopefull eyes "on my vow as brother I promise Naruto". They stayed out that night until Naruto fell asleep and Gabriel carried him back and Gabriel spend the whole night looking over him. And then morning came.

"Are you sure about this Gabriel?" Sarutobi said as he and Iruka looked at the eighth year old boy "I am Sarutobi, there is no more the hospital can do for me and if there is a cure out there I need to find it….I just ask you to look after Naruto so he doesn't feel to lonely" Gabriel said before he quickly picked up his bag and jumped out the window. Gabriel ran fast even without the use of chakra and was soon out the gate and a long distance from konoha, he turned on the hill right before he would lose sight of his home village maybe forever "I will be back, I promise Naruto"

End of flashback

Taller, stronger and longer hair but it was still his aniki, still Gabriel. Blond hair reaching waist length gathered in a tight braid with a smaller braid coloured in purple hanging in front of his face with a blue bead in the end, sky blue calm eyes, a small hidden grin on his lips and two black streaks going down his eyes looking like tear streaks "are you going to keep staring or are you going to do something?" Naruto shaked his head before he grinned, ran forward and hugged Gabriel around his waist "you came back" he whispered into the black shirt. He still smelled the same roses, forest and new fallen rain and that was unlikely Gabriel smell. They staid like that until "ahm" the separated to see the shocked faces around them and one grinning face "welcome back Gabriel" Sarutobi said as he laid one of his hands on his shoulder.

Gabriel smiled, but only barley and laid one of his on the old hokages shoulder "it is good to be back, and….thank you Sarutobi" Gabriel eyes slid to Naruto and back and told Sarutobi exactly what he was thanking him for "well as happy I am to see you it is time for some fights" Sarutobi said happily…a little to happily, who knew the old man had a sadistic sense?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did anyone of you see that coming? Okay so now the fighting starts!! Any you get to see Gabriel in action!!


	3. Protective!

I do not own Naruto nor anything else I might use in this story that you find in books and movies

Warning: this fic includes a smart Naruto, maby slash/yaoi in later chapters

Now I suck at making fighting scene so most fights will go as in the series except Naruto's and of course Gabriels…oh and dosu :P I don't know who he fights

Now I know who I'm paring with Gabriel but this is poll for Naruto do you want him with:

Sasuke

Neji

Gaara

And perhaps Itachi

**Gabriel's a very protective brother**

The fights came and went but Naruto didn't really care that much about them as he was to busy staring at Gabriel "take a picture Naruto, it lasts longer" he said, a small grain of amusement running thru his voice** "**you changed aniki**" **he said lowly, that made Gabriel turn and face him his hat slipping up enough to see his whole face "its been eighth years Naruto…did you really think I would come back the same?" he asked a eyebrow raised at him, Naruto blushed but before he could say anything Gabriel reached out one glove covered hand and tussled his hair "later Naruto I'll tell you all later but right now you have a match to do".

And he was right because on the board was the name Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba "HA! This is going to be easy! Right Akamaru" Kiba said as he jumped down the dog following barking, Naruto said nothing as he made two hand seal…the same as Gabriel had done in the forest and appeared down with Kiba "don't be to cocky Kiba, I am more then a dobe" Naruto said as Kiba gaped at him before regaining his cocky attitude "so you know a fancy technique, that doesn't make you better" Naruto just smiled.

**Up with team seven**

"sensei" Sakura said timidly, Kakashi turned from watching both the Uzumaki's as discreetly as possible to Sakura "hmm" Sakura bit her lips as she watched Kiba try to goad Naruto again only to be stunned as Naruto only smiled at him "what is up with Naruto? I mean…normally he would be.…well angrier and louder" Kakashi was about to answer when a snort from Gabriel interrupted him. "are you really that dense as to believe the façade that Naruto set up? Are you not his team mate, one that should have learned to see underneath the underneath?" he shaked his head as he let his hat come up to show his face and looked critically at Sakura "Naruto is far smarter and stronger then what you seem to know so that leads me to believe that you are not a good team mate, and my conclusion leads me to think that you are the kind of girl that has only eyes for one of you team mate and not the other".

He continued to stair hard at Sakura, his eyes cold and merciless as he judged her "you have been weighted and you have been judged and found worthless…if you wish to become better then you start seeing the whole world and not just your version of it and start harder training" Sakura was trembling with emotions as he said this, anger, guilt, sadness and…gratefulness? "that was kinda hard Gabriel-san" Kakashi said a glimmer of…something in his voice. Gabriel turned to him and seamed to judge him to "_Hatake-_san my brother means all to me and when I can not trust whom he is with then I am as you see…when this girl shows me that she can be trusted with my brother's life I will be 'nice' but until then this is what she gets"

The pressure on his last told Kakashi that the older Uzamaki was not happy with the use of his name but at lest he hadn't been given a judge like Sakura but then again he had seen that Naruto wore a mask . Kakashi studied the blond as he now could see most of his face.

A vague line of scars ran over his left cheek like someone that had barley escaped a claw from a bear or a wolf, ears was slightly pointed, the purple braid laying behind his ear as the blue bead dangled from the slight wind in the room, blond hair gathered in a tight braid reaching his waist, sky blue eyes that told a story of pain and suffering but also of love for his brother as he watch him, a par of black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the backside encased elegant looking hands. The younger blond barely reached up to his chin but the height seem to be just right for him, this young man was a mystery….one Kakashi was to find out of. "Gabriel-san how old are you?" he asked and by the way the blonds back stiffened he wasn't to sure he would get a answer "sixteen, soon seventeen " Gabriel said in a low voice and Kakashi knew a warning when it came. His gaze returned to the fight as it was about to start.

**With Kiba and Naruto**

Kiba was watching this new Naruto. The was something he wasn't used to….the blond was to calm to his insults but perhaps this was the real Naruto? And thanks to Kiba nose and Akamaru Kiba knew that the dumb blond back at the academy was fake and that he really was stronger than what he showed "well dobe lets fight!" he yelled, he would beat the blond anyway.

Naruto was watching Kiba and then his eyes went to his brother, there was a question in his eyes and a minuet later a small nod told Naruto exactly what he wanted to see, he smile "well Kiba I hope your ready to meet my true strength" he said as he moved into a fighting stance no one had had seen before. Naruto's legs where spread the left behind the right while one of his hands where up at his face the other was down by his waist, the palm's was trust out while the fingers where parallel to his palm. It almost looked like a cat paw only missing the claws.

"fight!" Kiba was the first to move as Naruto was just studying him, he ran forward ready to hit Naruto but just as he thought he had him, Naruto twisted and his palm hit him in the back sending shockwaves thru Kiba's body. He spun as he landed on the floor and looked at Naruto still standing in the same position "what the hell was that!?" he shouted "that dog breath would be the Uzamaki fighting style, the Neko-jin, cat style… kidan ironic that I'm facing you with this style" he smiled slightly.

As the where talking, Akamaru was sneaking in on Naruto to try to distract him so Kiba could attack. The dog jumped but before he could bite Naruto swung around and used the same attack to hit the dog in the side, sending him flying to where Kiba was "hmm, two against one is kinda unfair…so lets even the odds!" Naruto said as he pulled up his right slew showing a tattoo of the kanji for cat. He bit into his thumb and smeared the blood over it, made a few hand seals before slamming his hands in the floor "summoning no jutsu!"

Smoke covered the aria where Naruto stood , Kiba was now standing Akamaru by his side 'when did the dobe learned to summon?' was the question running thru his head as the smoke drifted away to revile what Naruto had summoned. A big white tiger was standing by Naruto's side, the tiger yawned to revile sharp fangs and flicked his tail lazily "long time no see Naruto, why have you summoned me?" the tiger asked "well, I decided to even the odds Kana" Naruto pointed to Kiba. The now named tiger, Kana narrowed his eyes at them "a Inuzuka…a young Inuzuka should be easy."

Kana lifted his eyes to scan his surrounding when his eyes landed on Gabriel "Gabriel! Long time no see you either, heard you fell into trouble some years ago…some snake trouble to be exact " Gabriel just shrugged "I would concentrate on the match Kana if I was you" was all he said. "occupie the dog but don't hurt him to badly" Naruto and then they ran forward Kana heading for Akamaru and Naruto for Kiba, Naruto's speed was amazing and the way he moved almost feline like. Kana took out Akamaru with one of his big paw's, it was enough for the smaller dog to be rendered unconscious.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled and was therefore taken by surprise as Naruto's palm hit his stomach, he double over and the last thing Kiba felt before he blacked out was Naruto's fingers on a pressure point on his neck. There was total silence before "chough winner Uzumaki Naruto chough" Kana turned to Naruto "you really should summon me more regular….it gets boring sometimes" Naruto smiled as he dismissed him before transporting himself to his brothers side "good, but not the best….where going to train you all the way this time" Gabriel wasn't looking at him but at one of the sound guy's, Dozu? Wasn't that the name?

"Gabriel?" the older blond looked towards the younger as Naruto's eyes glided to the sound nin again, a question in his eyes. Gabriel just nodded then smirked as he watched the board, waiting for the next match. Naruto shivered lightly as he saw his aniki smirk, in the Uzumaki clan there was a ability to predict the future but in the years that had passed that ability had been almost reduced to nothing until his aniki who could see…not much but enough to save life's and it seamed that the sound nin would be facing his brother in the next match….poor sound nin, his brother was going to massacred him.

The board stopped and the name's where shown Uzumaki Gabriel vs. Kinuta Dosu and Gabriel was down before most could see him move "poor sound nin" Naruto mumbled making most look at him "why do you say that Naruto-kun, after all they attacked your team" Lee asked, Naruto turned to face him while still being able to see when the fight would start. "because my brother will kick this guy's ass for trying to harm me….most of the pranks that happened from I was 4-5 was Gabriel who did because he didn't like how I was treated" Naruto stated "and I don't think it changed at all…I think he's even more protective now then before" all of them looked down to see Gabriel discard the hat, his eyes shining with a dangerous light.

"Gabriel has always been strong in body because he had a sickness that would weaken his lungs if he used chakra…I remember he would start coughing up blood after using it for something as small as a heng…so he trained his body to the fullest developing the neko-jin style, one style where you didn't need chakra but could still do as much damage if not more to a human, of course you can also use chakra in it by focusing it in the palms sending shock into the body and slowing it down, I don't know how to use the style totally but aniki learned me some of it, mostly the style goes on speed, agility and flexibility" Naruto's eyes was glued to his brother "atlest that's the basic of the style but I am sure that there is more to it and we might see it as Gabriel will make a example of the sound nin" they all returned there eyes to the battle all waiting to see the strength of Naruto's brother.

**With Gabriel and Dosu**

Gabriel was studying his opponent and but spurts of anger was distracting him from planning 'soo he wanted to harm Naruto, big mistake' was all he could really think but he had to calm! He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second to calm himself and decide what would be the best way to attack 'his attack are sound based so that they attack my inner ear, throwing me of balance and making one nauseous, he can also make sure that the attack will find its target as he can control them midair' that made him blink 'air….why not, its not necessary to show them all my strength…and I just know that Orochimaru is somewhere around here'

"Fight!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sure I'm bugging someone out there now but hey I like a good cliffy…..well perhaps not good but who cares….. Until next time:D


	4. Another?

-1I do not own Naruto nor anything else I might use in this story that you find in books and movies

Warning: this fic includes a smart Naruto, maby slash/yaoi in later chapters

The pull for Naruto is like this… oh and I added some girls because if I don't, I would be biased. Now who do you want him with?:

Sasuke: 0

Neji: 0

Gaara: 0

Itachi:3

Hinata: 0

Tamari: 0

Ps. The paring poll only has a working on Naruto's life

**How he lived and how he became**

Dosu didn't lose any time to launch his sound attack at Gabriel trying to catch him early but Gabriel stood still as the attack came closer his lips drawn in a cold smirk, his left hand hiding something behind his back. The attack was so near him that it would be impossible to avoid it even if he moved now he would never make it.

He finally moved, his left arm coming up with a cast of wind sending the sound attack right back at Dosu the sound attack combined with whatever attack Gabriel had launched enough to destroy Dosu's weapon arm, reviling the flesh beneath it. Dosu screamed in pain as the arm was now a mangled, large slashed in his arm bleed heavily "how?" was all he could say as he looked at Gabriel.

Gabriel was standing there, cold as a iceberg his eyes closed and in his hand a black fan with the design of golden feline prowling over it, tigers, lions, panthers and there even seamed to be some normal cats on it. He closed the fan calmly before he opend his eyes staring right at Dosu "its called a chakra fan, one of my inventions if you must know. It allows me to channel my chakra into it and launch a attack that also acts like a shield because nothing can come thru it…funny part of it is that the attack only contains of my chakra and wind" he narrowed his eyes at Dosu's arm "like you could with your arm, I can control the way the attack goes and that made it possible for me to use your attack against you and my own attack witch made your weapon arm destroy itself"

Everybody was staring at Gabriel now as they watched him deliver his speaks as cold as a freezing tundra, his eyes emotionless to those who didn't know him, but Naruto could see the anger, the rage, the pain and the glee. And Naruto knew why those emotions where there, the rage and anger was because of the attack of his team in the forest, the glee was for being able to beat the shit out of the person who tried to hurt him but the pain… he was healthy wasn't he? But the spark of pain that no one seamed to see told another story.

"I do hope you have other ways to fight or this would be a really boring match" Gabriel said as he closed the fan and hooked it onto his belt along with other items that you couldn't really see as the coat he wore slid its shadows around him leaving him looking dangerous even without the hat shadowing his face. Dosu seamed to be thinking hard about what to do "seams like I have to get serious against you then" Dosu said as he reached into his pouch and took forth a summoning scroll, he bit into his thumb and smeared it onto one of the signs on the paper. Puff, smoke appeared and Dosu grabbed after what was in the smoke.

The smoke cleared up and in Dosu's uninjured hand was a black whip 'still long range, eh' Gabriel studied the whip, it seamed ordinary if slightly longer then a normal one but you could never know… "well atlest it wont be totally boring this fight" he said as he slid into the Neko-jin style first position. He quickly began running towards Dosu intending to set his good arm out of work but before he could Dosu managed to wrap the whip around the arm that was thrown back to ready a punch.

The effect came instantly. Gabriel's knees failed him and he fell, hands pressed against his ears. The whip seamed to vibrate and glow slightly in blue as blood began seeping out from under Gabriel's hands. Dosu removed the whip with a practise flock of his hand and he studied the panting blond "a lesser man would have screamed at that you know" he commented casually as he readied the whip again. Gabriel was looking at the ground "same effect as your arm, eh…backup plan if something ever happened to your arm?" he said in a rouge voice, Dosu just hummed.

Suddenly Gabriel laughed, a low dangerous laugh "I have to give you praise, you're the first one in 2 years that have managed to really hurt me but…you're the first one in 4 years that have managed to piss me off!" he stood up, his face snapping up to meet Dosu's reviling deep sapphire flame eyes the pupil slated like a cat, a big dangerous cat. Purple chakra shoot out of him enveloping his whole body as he clapped his hands together and shouted kai. A sword handle with a white stone in its hilt was reviled popping up behind his right shoulder, he grabbed it quickly showing a short sword, maybe the length of his arm with lots of kanji on the blade that you couldn't make out without being close and for some reason you got the feeling that those who had been close enough to see didn't live very long.

Dosu suddenly feelt that this was a match he either was to forfeit or come to be in the worst kind of pain he ever felt, but he couldn't just forfeit now it would ruin his chances at becoming stronger with Orochimaru village. He steeled himself and started trying to wrap the whip around the blond again, trying to get him down so he could finish this. Gabriel avoided the whip and started towards him, leaping to the sides to avoid the black rope from touching him again. Gabriel crouched and spun when he was close enough, looking like a tornado but not really being it, the blade sliced thru a good part of Dosu's side but not enough to take him down, just slow him.

Dosu's injured arm came up to hold his bleeding side 'damn, I gotta get that sword away from him' he flicked his hand sending the rope to wrap around the bottom of the blade. It hit its target this time and Dosu quickly dragged the blade out of Gabriel's hand. It hit the floor on the opposite side of Dosu 'there's no way to get it except getting past me' Dosu smirked under the bandages that hid his face 'no way is he going to get it n…' blue strings was connected to his fingers to the blade, Gabriel gave one tug of them and then Dosu had to duck for the blade that came flying back to its owner hand. "how did you?!" Gabriel smirked, a viscous grin.

"Puppeteer strings, very useful…. You see, I have almost every technique in the world in my head" he tapped the side of his head with a finger "because I made a promise to someone before I left that when I returned I would have learned lots of techniques to learn him, so I have picked up the basic of almost every technique in the world and have them at my disposal when I fight". Gabriel face grew serious "but I'm thru playing games, its over now" he grabbed at something in his belt, a small red bottle that he threw towards Dosu before making a hand seal "boom" he said.

The bottle exploded, showering Dosu and the aria with what was in it. Some new hand seals and Gabriel's hand was burning, he quickly stroked the hand over the blade, setting it on fire like his hand had been. The blade now looked like it consisted of flames and Gabriel looked more sinister then ever, he ran towards Dosu as he tried to hit him with the whip. Gabriel evaded it with feline grace, as he neared Dosu he lowed the blade towards the ground and towards the liquid that had showered the aria. It caught on fire instantly, flaming up and reaching Dosu before he could get away.

The flames consumed Dosu in less then five seconds, he started screaming and dropped to the floor to try to douse the flames. Gabriel was standing there watching him calmly, he moved his hands in a circular motion and the flames seemed to…stop…like they froze "if you forfeit, I'll let the flames go out but if you don't your going to end up looking like a barbeque" he said quietly to Dosu, Dosu looked at him before he noddet "I give, now please" Gabriel nodded and clenched his fist together. The flames disappeared and the only sign that it had been there was the burned cloths and flesh of Dosu "winner Uzumaki Gabriel".

Dosu tried to stand but the pain made it impossible, he looked up as black booths came into his view and there the blond stood, holding a green bottle towards him "take it…the flames did more damage then I wanted to, this will speed up the healing process" Dosu took the bottle slowly and nodded. Gabriel gave a small twitch of his lips before he turned and walked over to his hat "it was a good match…I look forward to another one" he said as he jumped up to where Naruto was looking at him with large eyes.

'a good match indeed, Uzumaki-san…I hope we get another shoot at another' Dosu thought with a small grin as the medic took him out.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at his brother as the old man told all of them about the matches that was to be held in a month. His aniki had changed, he knew that but for some reason the shock of it seamed to be penetrating his mind just now. Gabriel wasn't even looking at him, he was looking at the short red head that crushed Lee's arm "Gabriel?" he turned his head to him and cocked a eyebrow, the braid swinging slightly behind him. Naruto let his eyes slide to Gaara? Wasn't that the name ?.

Gabriel quickly scanned around to see if someone was watching them, then looked pointy at Naruto's stomach before his eyes slid back to the redhead. Naruto's eyes grew wide 'another demon vessel?!' he looked back at the kid now, more interested 'he doesn't seem sane…is that why Gabriel's interested? To see if he can help'. Naruto desidet then and there that his brother had a lot to answer for….and he was soo going to answer!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YES!!! A NEW CHAPTER!!! AND NEW SECRETS... okay forget about that I just had to much suger


	5. A Tale to a Hidden Past

I do not own Naruto nor anything else I might use in this story that you find in books and movies

Warning: this fic includes a smart Naruto, maby slash/yaoi in later chapters

The pull for Naruto is like this… oh and I added some girls because if I don't, I would be biased. Now who do you want him with?:

Sasuke: 0

Neji: 0

Gaara: 0

Itachi:4

Hinata: 0

Tamari: 0

Ps. The paring poll only has a working on Naruto's life.….oh and I'm not sure I can work Itachi in so most likely you would have to have a second choice, sorry

**A Tale to the Hidden Past  
**

Naruto was watching his brother walk up to Gaara and say something that made his brother and sister's eyes widen and Gaara's hand to twitch, Gabriel said something again before turning his back to them and walked back to Naruto "you still have your apartment?" he asked in his calm voice. Naruto nodded. "okay, meet you there" he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving Naruto to the rest of the ninjas from Konoha…all of witch had a look of foreboding on there faces.

"errrg….I think I need to go now, hehe" Naruto said as he prepared to run but soon found out that he couldn't move, curtsy of Shikamaru's shadow "no, I think not Naruto because we want answers and we want them now" Sakura said her eyes furious as she remembered Gabriel's 'talk' to her. "oh bollocks" was all Naruto could say as the Konoha 12 began to move out of the building, Naruto in the shadow bind.

"Should we stop them, follow them or just let them be" Ibiki Morino asked the Hokage. The hokage, let lose a small cloud of smoke "neither as all those of you that are jounin are going to follow me, meet me at my office" and with that he disappeared in…well smoke but not from his pipe. The jounin took one look at one another before they to disappeared in smoke.

**With Naruto**

"Okay" Ino said "spit it out Naruto, who is Gabriel, why haven't we seen or even heard of him before and where has he been?" Naruto looked at them all from his oh so comfy sitting place…. Or more precisely tied to the chair, damn his ass hurt! " yes Naruto, we are very interested to hear that" Sakura said. Naruto looked at them all and sighed before looking to the side a thoughtful look on his face, as if he was trying to figure out what to tell witch was kinda freaky for the others as the never seen Naruto with something other then a smile. "I-I guess I could tell you a little….but don't demand more then what I can give" Naruto took a deep breath before he started to talk

**With the Hokage**

"What I am about to tell you is a S-class secret and will remain so." Sarutobi said as he looked at the jounin, everybody said hai as they waited for what the old hokage was to say.

"Gabriel is the eldest son of Yondaime and also Naruto's older brother (1)" the uproar from the Jounin was quickly silenced by Sarutobi as he focused on Kakashi wide eye, the only part that showed his surprise "yes Kakashi, your sensei had sons but only I ever knew of them as his, and that was only because I was the one who wedded Minato to his wife" Sarutobi sighed as he lent back in his chair " Kushina was a beautiful, gentle and powerful woman but… the village would not stand for a outsider married to there Kage so they did so in secret" Sarutobi still remembered the happy glow around the new wedded as they sealed there marriage with a kiss.

"After a year they had a son, Gabriel but that to was concealed and before you say anything Kakashi there was a reason for that to" Sarutobi shoot a sharp look at the copynin before he continued "by this time, Arashi had gotten many enemies that would target any family he got and therefore they decided to hide away that he had one until the boy where old enough to defend himself, the years went by as Gabriel grew and became the sunshine that you just couldn't resist " Sarutobi smiled as he remembered how the boy just to react when he visited them.

**Flashback**

Sarutobi was walking up the path to the house that Kushina, Minato and of course little Gabriel lived in , the cute little blonde sunshine Gabriel, one of the most devious angels ever to grace the world. Two, soon three year old and already a fighter and a prankster. "SARU!!!" came a loud cry from the house and Sarutobi twitched as he was called a monkey (2) but looked up to see a blond bundle coming at him with more speed then normal, but what could you expect from the child of the yellow flash? Sarutobi caught the small child and hugged him " hello there little one" he said as he tickled the child's tummy. The child giggled "mommy's belly is getting big!" ah, yes, Kushina was pregnant again…he couldn't wait for the next one.

**End of Flashback**

Sarutobi sighed at the memory, Gabriel had certainly changed. no longer was he the blond boy that would run up to someone and hug them, no Gabriel was a ninja now… a scarred ninja and it hurt Sarutobi to see him like that, so emotionless and unforgiving. And then there was the tensing when Sarutobi had touched him for a brief second…he was no fool, something had happened to the boy and he knew that it had been bad but what?.

A chough bought him out of his musing to see all the jounin staring at him, he just gave a sigh and continue on his tale " but then Kyuubi came and we all know the results of that… but Minato had more personal motives then the salvage of the village even if that to was on his mind as a bonus…a big bonus" the old hokage tapped his pipe a little against his desk as he ignored the response on his words " Naruto had a heart condition because of the sickdom that also Gabriel has gotten…I think it came thru Kushina's blood but I am still not sure…it might have something to do with there chakra itself but as I said, whatever it was it got thru Kushina and into Naruto enough to weaken his heart".

He still remember Naruto's weak cry as Minato had run by him, tears streaming down his face, whispering to him to take care of both his children and forgive him for leaving them. Sarutobi sighed again " you all know the story after that, but what you did not know was about Gabriel…I took care of him and some of the medic nins that I trusted to keep him a secret and not glare at Naruto…Gabriel grew but soon the Konoha hospital could do nothing for him and thus he left to find a cure" Sarutobi leaned back in his chair as he remembered the morning that Gabriel had jumped out of the window and ran away "I don't think Gabriel is going to like that you told so many Hokage-sama" said a voice by the door and they all tensed as the turned to see….Iruka?

Iruka was looking only at the old Hokage "is it true? Is he really back?" he asked with a trace of excitement running thru his voice but before he could answer another one did "ah, I am Iruka nii-san" they twirled around to see Gabriel sitting in the window smiling a small smile to Iruka before he turned his eyes to the old man " you wanted to see me?"

**With Naruto**

"And there you know" Naruto said with a sigh "Gabriel is my older brother that has been keep a secret because of his condition and the reason we have no parents are because mum died when she birthed me and dad died in the demon attack". Sometimes Naruto loved the fact that he could lie with a strait face.

The others where looking at him until " I don't believe you…atlest some part of you story was untrue but not all so we will leave you alone(3) " it was Shikamaru. The others nodded " I do hope you will tell us all someday Naruto" Shino said quietly, shocking them all before most of them departed, leaving team 7 alone. Sasuke was looking at him "dobe….when did you get so smart?" that made Sakura to look at him.

Naruto just looked at the sky "who says I haven't always been" and with that he disappeared in a small shower of leaves leaving only the rope laying slack on the chair and two gaping team mates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hmmm, I like the suspens. now comes the quistons and both a hidden and suprising friendship. what is it that Sarutobi want with Gabriel and who is his friend that Gabriel asked to look out for Naruto...well you might guess now that I said its a suprising...hmmm oh well, until next time!!!

(1) yes I do believe the theory that Naruto is Yondaimes/Arashi's son and nothings else then the maker of Naruto will get me to change my mind…that also goes of Tobi either being really obito or maddara

(2) I don't really know this so if someone would inform me if I'm wrong please do!!!

(3) yes I know that they are very nice and lenant to Naruto…and very close but this is MY story!!

PS: I changed the names of the Yondaime and his wife into what the names where suppose to be


	6. Tales of a snake and its fangs

-1I do not own Naruto nor anything else I might use in this story that you find in books and movies

Warning: this fic includes a smart Naruto, maby slash/yaoi in later chapters

The pull for Naruto is like this… oh and I added some girls because if I don't, I would be biased. Now who do you want him with?:

Sasuke: 1

Neji : 0

Gaara : 0

Itachi : 6 _someone's got more attencion _

Hinata : 0

Tamari: 0

Ps. The paring poll only has a working on Naruto's life.….oh and I'm not sure I can work Itachi in so most likely you would have to have a second choice, sorry

**Tales of a snake and its fangs  
**

"Ah yes, Gabriel you see there was, I mean there is, what I mean " Gabriel lifted on eyebrow and opened his mouth " if you got something to say then say it you old monkey". That made Sarutobi sputter and while he was busy recollecting himself, Gabriel let his eyes go thru the jounins until…

"Gai its good to see you again" he said with a nod as he stood up from the window sill and walked over to the green clad spandex wearing ninja. Gai smiled, not the 'normal' shiny smile he used to do but one more reserved and, dare they say it? Motherly "Gabriel, its been quite some time sins last time we spoke" he said. Gabriel just shrugged, a ghost of a smile on his lips "did you do as I asked?"

Gai nodded "ah, but I cant keep him from hearing Gabriel and there are very few that took matter into there own hands, they mostly only whisper and glare" Gabriel was going to respond but got cut of by Sarutobi "Gabriel, Gai explain" he said in a slightly calmer voice. The looked at one another before shrugging " we train, we meet, he tried to beat the crap out of me, we talked and became friends" Gabriel said in a friendly voice and Gai snorted " you mean I was a fool and you decided to beat the crap out of me to get me to think twice about attacking" he said dryly, Gabriel just shrugged and then fixed Sarutobi with a hard stare.

" As much as I like to talk to people I knew, old man I would also like to know why you summoned me here…I have to talk to Naruto soon and I would like to get this over with if you get my meaning" Sarutobi sat back in his chair as he looked at him with unnerving eyes, Gabriel looked right back.

Sarutobi let lose s stream of smoke and leaned down in one of his drawers and pulled forth a crystal ball " you know I did not let you go without looking for news about you, right Gabriel? And Naruto's summoning said you ran into some….snake problem" Gabriel stiffened whit each word he said before he lowered his head, like in defeat "you know" it wasn't a question but a statement.

The old hokage looked at him evenly " I know you went with Orochimaru, I know you stayed with him for a year, I know he marked you and I know you ran…will you tell me the rest?" he looked at him, the eyes of a kage and not a grandfather was in his place.

The young boy, for that was what he was even if he played the role of a adult and had blood on his hands he was a boy that had just seen to much and lived thru it, he took the crystal ball that Sarutobi was handing to him " what do you wanna know…how we meet or how he betrayed me?…I guess the beginning is always a good start" Gabriel sighed "it was about a year after I left, and I was beginning to lose hope…I was becoming desperate" the boy was looking out the window, the sun making shadows on his face.

" I was….depressed and I had stopped for the night at a village in water country and with what little money I had at that time I rented a room for the night" he channelled chakra into the ball, a image appearing over it to show them all. It was a smoky pub, it didn't really look to shabby but not that good either to be honest, but it wasn't the room that drew there interest, it was the person in the corner. A black clock with a hood hid his identity but peeks of golden hair fell out of it before being pushed back by its owner. "ah, that is me…rather short wasn't I" Gabriel said "but I was only 9 at the time so I think I was allowed to be" he mused as the Gabriel in the memory read a scroll and wrote something down on it.

Suddenly another person sat down on the other side of his table, a man with pale skin and long black hair, clothed in white. Both of them where looking at one another, observing the other " I heard about the man said and the younger boy tensed "my condition has nothing to do with you…Orochimaru" the boy took of his hood, showing shoulder length blond hair, a smooth slightly tanned face and blue eyes, the innocent still present in his eyes.

Orochimaru chuckled " so you know my name, impressive not all do even if there from Konoha…Konoha prefers to bury the past that doesn't suit it" he leaned back in the chair, his yellow eyes on the young Gabriel. The boy sneered at him " Orochimaru the snake summoner, one of the Sannins, missing nin from Konoha, former team mate of Jiraiya the toad summoner and Tsunade the slug princess, sensei of Mitarashi Anko " the elder male leaned forward with each word, his eyes narrowed at him " former also a member of the group akatsuki but ran from it, reasons unknown but from it he has his ring and a book of the organization secrets, later he took over rice country where he has now established a village… Otogakure"

The Gabriel holding the crystal ball cocked a eyebrow at his memory self " you know…I never did get how freaky that looked with how informed I was but I do now, cause that looks farley freaky" the hokage and jounins couldn't help but agree with him as some of that information was either highly guarded or not told to one so young.

"very good gaki, you know much about me it seems…I have a business proposition to you" he said, but the boy stood up " I make no deals with traitors" and walked away but Orochimaru grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his track. " your sickness is spreading and you haven't found a cure…are you really going to blow me of without hearing what I got to say? " he hesitated "it might save your life so you can learn new things" that made the boy sit down if slowly.

The crystal ball stopped glowing, leaving Gabriel watching them " he knew what to say to get me to listen , knew what I wanted and how to get me to go with him even if I knew what and who he was" Sarutobi stood up and walked over to him, laying one aged hand upon his shoulder before taking his left arm, shoving the coat and the shirt up to revel navy blue bandages, the kanji for seal on it. He slowly began to unwrap it, the boy only making a vague sound of protest in the back of his throat.

And there on his forearm was a black mark, looking very alike a ANUB nins tattoo with only minor changes, such as it seemed more arched in the ends, the hokage held his arm up to se the mark " he must have taken you by surprise or else you would have been able to run from him, I remember your speed " he sighed and sat down heavily behind his desk.

The crystal ball started glowing again bringing forth new images, this time Gabriel was dressed in a lose blue shirt and a pair of black trousers, he was training and looking stronger and a little better then what he had last they had seen him. His bare forearms showed no marks on them. The boy moved slowly often stopping, correcting his stance.

Then he stopped totally as a voice sounded thru the room "I see your training" it was Orochimaru, standing in the doorway looking at the now 10 year old Gabriel "hai, Orochimaru-san I am" the snake like man hummed as he studied the blond boy " your sickness seams to be spreading" he said as he walked closer to the him, Gabriel keeping his eyes on his moves and ignoring the other person totally.

Gabriel, the real one shook his head "foolish" he muttered "rule one in the handbook: keep your eye on the enemy". Orochimaru smirked as he came closer and closer to the young boy stopping a feet away from him and made two hand seals, one looking like a cross between the snake and tiger seal and other was the dog seal. Orochimarus neck enlonged and shoot towards Gabriel, who spun around with wide eyes bought up his arm to protect himself…to no use as his teeth's sunk into his arm.

Gabriel fell down, screaming and convulsing as he clutched his arm, Orochimaru stood over him smirking at the painful yells. He leaned down and grabbed the blond boys chin " soon you will be under my command, Yondaime son and yes" he looked into the wide blue eyes " I knew about who you are and I also know that soon you will be my tool, my weapon against Konoha" he let go of his face and stood up laughing " its ironic that I'm going to use HIS son to destroy the village he have his life for"

He looked at him with a screwed expression " I might not be able to take over your because of that sickness of your but that dos not mean I will just let you go for you see" he grabbed the arm and held up the mark "this is a cursed mark, is a prototype that will bring you under my control but… your sickness will perhaps further it and make you even more weak but oh well" he turned and was about to walk out but stopped in the door way "oh just so you know….there's a one to teen chance of you surviving that mark" he waved his hand and disappeared leaving the shaking child in the dark with only his pain.

The globe went dark again leaving the office in silence, all looking at one another horrified. Gabriel put down the ball and began wrapping the mark up again with the blue bandages that the old hokage had taken of "and there you know, happy old man?" he said in a scratching voice obvious remembering the pain he had felt and the humiliation at the snakes words.

Sarutobi was looking at him "part ways yes but I have something to show you" he picked up the blank ball " about 4 years ago some of Konoha's ANUB's where on a mission to Earth country. When they came back they had more then just a report for me…they had a memory to for me " the ball started to glow again.

And there was Gabriel again, this time he looked a little older and he was standing on a lake. He was dressed in a big blue almost white shirt that was tied to his waist with a black stash and lose dark purple almost black trousers, on his arm was the blue bandages that Sarutobi had removed earlier and around his neck was a silver necklace shaped like a roaring lion. Tears was running down his face as he moved on the lake.

The moon glittered over his tears as he moved and the leafs from the trees around seemed to swirl around him, as if forming a protective cocoon before they fell and shatterd to the four winds.

He wasn't training nor was he dancing…he was just moving, like the flow of the lake or the wind through the leafs, or like the moon light dancing in a gland. He looked peaceful even with the tears, he didn't look like one that was forever plagued with his dreams nor did he look like a cold killer that you could see in his eyes. He looked eternal, like one that would last forever and forever be beautiful.

And then the picture shattered as his shirt slipped of his shoulder reviling scar after scar, all shining silver in the moonlight showing that he had been thru pain. He stopped moving, the tear tracks on his face shining like rivers in the moon and then he began coughing, landing on all four on top of the lake. Blood stained the lake like small rivers as the golden haired boy crawled to the shore only to collapse on the green grass the, his legs not fully up from the water.

He clutched his arm, and curled together "I'm not weak, I wont be controlled, I'm not a weapon" he was repeated in a mantra as the blood and tears seeped into his shirt, staining it as he struggled to stand only to fall to his knees again. He looked down his eyes shielded by his shoulder blade long hair, his whole body shivering wither from cold or from something other they could not tell. " I AM NO TOOL!!!!!!!" he screamed as he jumped up his eyes shining in the dark, purple chakra spinning around him like in his battle with Dosu. His eyes slitted themselves as the chakra shoot towards the sky and then it dissipated leaving him panting with his hands on his knees before he fell forward onto the ground.

And there the memory ended, leaving them watching Sarutobi as he looked at Gabriel and Gabriel looking back at him "what is the chakra Gabriel…I never seen one like it…and never before on you, what happened to you?" Gabriel looked out to the sinking sun " I will tell you Sarutobi but…not yet, the first to know will be Naruto and that is only when I'm ready to tell ANY one at all" and before they could object, the blond puffed out of the office. "well….that went good" Anko said and everybody glared at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN….: TADA!!! THE 6th chapter!!! Now what could have happened to Gabriel chakra?…and the scars :o

well anyhow here's a few hints to what happens next

- Naruto and Gabriel talk

- Kakashi talks with Gabriel

- Gabriel tests Naruto

- AND KISSES!!!!!!! WOHOO!!! someone's gonna get kissed!!!...but I'm not telling who :P


	7. When a snake comes forth

-1I do not own Naruto nor anything else I might use in this story that you find in books and movies

Warning: this fic includes a smart Naruto, maybe slash/yaoi in later chapters

The pull for Naruto is like this :

Sasuke: 1

Neji : 0

Gaara : 0

Itachi : 6 _someone's got more attention _

Hinata : 0

Tamari: 0

Kabuto: 2

**Ps**. Oh I have added one more because two of my friends didn't leave me alone until I did so there we have Kabuto! --; I don't like treats so damn you Oda and Carol

** When a snake comes forth**

Gai sighed and shook his head "when Gabriel feels backed into a corner he will lash out at the people that is around him…we" he looked around at the others "where lucky he choose the easy route out of it this time." Sarutobi let lose a breath of air and leaned his elbows on his desk "he's changed so much from the boy I remember…he's just so cold now" Gai and Anko smiled bitterly.

"Orochimaru marked him hokage-sama" Anko said with her hand brushing her own mark " and that burden on top of his sickness would change everyone…and he was just a boy, like you said Sandaime."

Gai was looking at him, compassion and understanding in his eyes "he was a boy on the brink of growing up when he left, ready to be moulded with his own will and to be his own person, and now he's grown up in so many ways" as Gai talked the setting sun flared up in a myriad or colours. Sarutobi sighed and looked towards where the image of the Yondaime hung on the wall, a sad look was on his face "sometimes I wish they didn't……"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel was sitting on top of the railing over the Hokage heads, looking out over the village and beyond it to the forest that made Konoha the village hidden in the leaf. The sun was sinking, colouring the sky in the amazing shades of orange and pink, but it was also lined with yellow, red, purple, blue and just at the horizon you could see the barest glint of the dark that always came after the day was gone.

It was…. A breath taking view that left those that took the time to see it in awe for the small miracle that so many forgot to see. It was a poor thing that so few would enjoy something as simple as this but Gabriel could as there wasn't one morning or one night where he wouldn't atleast think of it, and that was why he was there with a serene smile on his face as he admired the scene.

"cotton candy pink and lollipop orange, this some of my favourite things" this made a

vague sense to some and none to others but Gabriel didn't care about that because at that moment he felt at peace with the world, if only for some seconds until the next time he would be disturbed.

And his peace shattered only moments after as the seal under his bandages flamed up and shoot fire up his arm, making him jumps up and swing around, making him instantly aware of his surroundings. His eyes flittered around to find where the treat would come from, where his enemy would attack "kukuku, I see your as alert as always Gabriel" a mocking voice said as a kunai shoot towards Gabriel's back making him swing around to deflect it.

As he did that he felt a kunai against his troth and a cool breath fanning against his neck. He stilled any movement as the blade dug into his skin to make him feel the sharpness of it against his fragile skin " eye on the enemy Gabriel-kun" the nin behind him said, Gabriel sneered "even when you cant see them, Orochimaru-_sama?_" he said in a mocking tone.

A pale hand brushed his cheek and caressed it and Gabriel made a face of pure disgust as it stayed on his face "now, now Gabriel no need to get nasty…after all, this is a reunion" the thumb of the pale hand caressed his bottom lip but Gabriel bit into it making the snake hiss and dig the kunai into his throat, blood steaming down towards his shirt. "still the fighting spirit I see"

Gabriel felt his whole body stiffen up, and knew that if he tried to move he would be unable to…he was totally in Orochimaru's power and he didn't like it one bit. The snake moved so he stood face to face with the youth "it seems you have grown up Gabriel and…" he paused as he dragged his eyes over Gabriel's body, a lustful glint growing in his eyes.

Gabriel's eyes widened and the same thought keep running thru his head the whole time, _no no no no no no no no no. _He wanted to scream but couldn't move at all. Orochimaru held his chin hard as he moved closer " and gotten more beautiful" and forced a kiss his lips.

Gabriel felt the need to gag as Orochimaru tried to pry his lips apart but before that happened a barrage of shurikens headed towards the snake sannin. He jumped away and looked towards where the weapons had come from, Gabriel couldn't see anything as his body was still frozen but he could see the slow smirk that spread across Orochimaru's face.

"well, well, well Hatake…it seems your becoming a torn in my side" _Kakashi… _it was a fain almost breathy voice in his head that called out…and that scared him for some reason he couldn't understand. "It might seems so Orochimaru…I would leave if I where you, there are more then me coming" a annoyed glint travelled thru a traitors eyes before his eyes went back to Gabriel's prone form. "this is not over" he hissed darkly.

Gabriel just glared back, his eyes sending promises of death.

The snake glanced one more time towards where Gabriel believed Kakashi was and sneered before he disappeared. The jutsu on him disappeared with the pale man, leaving the blond drained and weak as his knees buckled under him but, before he hit the ground someone's arms closed around his waist, holding him up against a strong body.

In his weak and confused state he did the only thing that felt natural to him. He flinched away from the warm body but the arms held him close as a soothing and velvety voice whispered in his ear "take it easy, he's gone now and he wont touch you again"

Gabriel's body was shaking as he leaned towards Kakashi. _this once, just this once, I'll take comfort from another and trust he wont hurt me_, he thought as he was turned around and hugged, his head resting under the silver haired man's chin. It was strange he thought as he for the first time in years felt safe, that he was doing this…was he really that deprived of human contact the he was willing to be hugged?.

Kakashi cleared his throat and pushed him away gently, still holding onto his shoulders with his larger hands, his eye travelling over him and stopping at the blood on his throat, frowning as he took forth a hanky to hold against the still slightly bleeding wound. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked as he wiped blood from the shallow cut "no…no just my throat" he mutter quietly as he bought up his hand to hold the cloth, not liking anything near his now fragile throat.

Kakashi hummed, keeping his one eye on him, making him want to fidget "are you and Naruto really my sensei's sons?" the scarecrow like man kept his steady gaze on Gabriel, making him feel lightly uncomfterble. "Cant you see that?" he asked, holding up the now bloody hanky "his blood runs thru both of our veins, his ideas and techniques lives in me and I live by what little I remember of him and of what he thought me…cant you see that?" he asked before puffing away, leaving Kakashi to stare blankly at where he had been. "I see the likness…but I also see a person with his own mind" he shock his head and waited for the ANUB he knew would be coming to investigated.

Somewhere else 

"Now wasn't that interesting?" Sarutobi muttered to himself as he sp….chough I mean 'kept a eye on things', "it seems…they have taken a liking to one another" the old hokage grinned and began scheming on how to bring the two males together, rubbing and laughing all the time making the secretary's outside look wide eyed at the door leading to there boss.

With Kakashi and Gabriel

Both Kakashi and Gabriel got a foreboding feeling as shivers ran down there spines…something was going to happen…and they where not sure if they liked what it would be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!! I am so sorry people that I haven't updated yet, but I managed to land myself in hospital and that kept me from updating but do not despair I will try to get a new one in soon!!

Now onwards with some new hints for the next chapter

- Gabriel and Gaara talk

- Naruto's new style

- And sparring! (between who I wont say :P )


	8. A change for the better

I do not own Naruto or anything else I might use in this story that you find in books and movies

Warning: this fic includes a smart Naruto, maybe slash/yaoi in later chapters

The pull for Naruto is like this :

Sasuke: 1

Gaara : 1

Itachi : 7 blinks wow…. he just keeps on going

Kabuto: 2

**Ps**. I removed everyone that didn't have a vote cause I still wanna se if there is some way that Naruto winds up with someone other then Itachi or Sasuke….but its seems not

**A Change for the better  
**

Naruto sighed in boredom as he sat on the blue, slightly ripped old couch. He was waiting for his aniki and perhaps the sand team if they showed up before Gabriel got there. He grinned slightly as he remember what had happened when he came home.

Flashback 

Naruto sighed as he unlocked his door '_man talk about interrogation by friends, now to relax until Gabriel comes__'_he grinned slightly and swung the door open only to yelp as he had to jump up on the door frame, sticking to it by chakra to avoid a barrage of Kunai that imbedded themselves where he had been standing.

Naruto jumped down and looked around suspicious, looking for the enemy that wisent even there. But there was something else. On the table by the couch was a bundle of clothes and a letter. Naruto curiously moved towards it, still on his guard as he picked up the letter and opened it to read. Then he smiled.

End of flashback

Naruto recalled the letter without problem.

**Dear Naruto **

**I'm gonna take a chance and say that your skills are good enough to avoid the trap I laid out if not….well consider it a part of your training. Now onto other important matters…….your clothes. NARUTO WHAT THE HECK!! ORANGE!? Do you enjoy walking around like a big fluffy bull's-eye ? it's a wonder you haven't gotten killed yet. **

Naruto could feel the frustration and the worry in the words as he took forth the letter to read the rest.

**Well anyway I got you some new clothes to wear and you better have it on you when I get back or I'm kicking your ass so hard you cant stand! **

**Your aniki **

**Gabriel**

**Ps. The sand team might drop by so don't be surprised **

**Pss. your doomed if your still in that jumpsuit Naruto **

**Psss. Be nice to the sand team.**

**Pssss. I seriously mean it Naruto, I'll tan your hide if your wearing the bull's eye **

Naruto snickered as he tugged on his new hoody, Gabriel had quite the taste when it came to the chase. A green hoody with the Konoha leaf mark on its back and the swirl that Naruto had become known with on its left shoulder, both in black, on his right arm was his headband as he now decided to let his hair down in a small ponytail in the nape of his neck. He wore normal black shinobi footwear but they felt a little heavier then normal.

Naruto frowned but shrugged as he analysed the rest of himself. A par of black jounin pants enhanced his legs and right over left knee and right tight he was bandage for his kunai and senborn holsters not to make any discomfort. On his wrist was a par of black wrist bands that he was sure was there with more then just being a thought of being decorative thing on him. In his right ear he had a singel hole with a gold loop in it. All in all he looked pretty damn good now.

Naruto sighed boredly as he waited for something to happen….anything really cause he was ready to tear his hair out in frustration and boredom!.

As Naruto laid his head down on the table he didn't notice the small whirl of sand that started to materialize on his floor, going faster and faster. His head shoot up as a small burst of chakra went of behind him and he jumped to the other side of the table to have something in-between himself and a possible enemy.

He then blinked and relaxed slightly when he notice who it was. The sand team. "Well…I guess I should say welcome to my home" he looked at the sand genins, the blond girl and the puppeteer looked fairly uneasy while Gaara was just…staring at Naruto. It was kinda creepy but Naruto shrugged it of and looked at them over them "if you're looking for Gabriel he is not here right now but he might come soon"

Kankuro twitched a little "Gaara, perhaps we should leave…I mean if he isn't even here…" Gaara cut him of "he is" he said emotionless as he looked towards a shadowy corner where chuckling could be heard from.

"it seems that Sands greates weapon is truly great" Gabriel said as he walked out from the shadows, whacking Naruto's head as he walked up to him "ow! What was that for!?" Gabriel glared down at him "I been there for five minutes and you didn't notice me….if I was a enemy you would be dead"

The stern voice and the anger in Gabriel's eyes where enough for Naruto to know that he really meant it and really…Naruto should have notice him, if not by chakra presens then by sent atleast. Speaking of sent…Naruto sniffed the air a few times and looked at a now guarded Gabriel "you smell strange aniki…you smell of snakes, of blood, your scents and something spicy"

Gabriel sighed "I'll tell you later okay? Right now we have other things to take care of" he pointed to Gaara before walking up to him, reaching one hand up to touch him. The reaction was instant. The sand at Gaara's feet shoot up and wrapped around Gabriel's arm, making him stop, coldly looking at it "are you gonna crush my hand Gaara? When I am perhaps the only our in the world that can help you?"

Naruto and Gaara's siblings watched, all of them tense as they expected something to happen. But nothing did. The sand fell of Gabriel's hand and it fell down "well…atleast now I know you can control it to some degree" Gabriel gave him a small smile before he started rummaging around in his trenchcoat for something.

"You'll need to lose the armour if I'm to help you" Gabriel glanced at Gaara "I'll need to see your seal to know what's wrong with it and…" but before he could continue Kankuro broke him of "wait a second! Why should Gaara do that and how do you know all this!!" Kankuro glared as his hands twitched, ready for defence if he had to. But Gabriel just glanced at him before raising a eyebrow at Naruto who sighed and raised his shirt and channelled chakra, showing of the Kyuubi seal "this is how he knows" Naruto answered them "he knows cause I'm a demon vessel and he is a seal master"

The tenseness got bigger and seemingly all but Gabriel was affected as he was still looking thru his pocket for something. "AHA! There you are my love!!" Gabriel's shout all of them jump and look in disbelief as he put a lolly in his mouth, Gabriel just blinked at them before taking forth a brush pencil and a ink pot "now if you would follow me please Gaara" he got a serious gaze as he discarded his coat but kept the hat on.

"Follow me Gaara" he said as he moved towards Naruto's bedroom "why should I trust you?" he suddenly said making Gabriel stop looking over his shoulder "what else can you do?" he continued towards the bedroom and Gaara slowly followed him after a moment. "Entertain the guest's Naruto…this might take a while" the older blond closed the door and silence descended as they all felt a barrier go up on the other side of the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: snickers dident Gabriel break the tensiong greatly? dodges as Gabriel throw's a kunai at her ohy! Look where your aiming baka,

now didn't you all enjoy Kankuro being a defender of Gaara even if he's afraid of Gaara? HEY! Kankuro yelling well until next time then. Sorry the spar didn't come this time

Hints for next time

- THE freaking spar I wanted in this chapter pouts

- And parhaps some interatcion betwen Kashi and Gabriel dear


	9. OMGRUN NARUTO!

-AN: ….MUAHAHAHAHA FINALLY!!!! (coughs and looks around) okay you did soooo not hear that (smiles) any way…heres a new chappy for you all!! -

Oh my god…RUN NARUTO!!!

If you walked into the hotel room of the sand team you would find a scene never seen before of anyone of any living human or for that matter anything else really. You would find Gaara sleeping quietly with his head in his sisters lap as she stroked the red hair with tenderness that only siblings has for one another. By the wall Kankuro stood as a protective shadow if anything was to threaten his siblings he would be ready…even if nothing had happen in the 4 days Gaara had been sleeping.

Kankuro studied Gaara's calm face as he sleep on. It really was a change from what he was so used to see Gaara without emotions or anger, but now…now Gaara seemed to be so...small…someone to be protected at all cost. And it was all thanks to that older blond, the seal master.

It had really been a surprise when the blond nin had opened the door and shakily stepped thru, clothes bloody and torn as if he had been in a battle with enemies that was stronger enough to hurt him. The younger blond, Naruto? Had been by his side the minute the door opened and forced the older into a chair without complaint from the other.

Kankuro sighed but gave a smile when Tamari gave him a questioning look "just thinking nee-chan…" her hands softly stroked over the tattoo looking scar on Gaara's forehead "about?" she question quietly. Kankuro shrugged but answer just as quietly "how much we owe them…him" Tamari just nodded with a soft smile, not needing to ask who them or him was "we really do, don't we" it wasn't really as question, just a statement so Kankuro said nothing.

Thanks to the blond Kankuro finally had his little brother back and perhaps…a new chance for a whole family. The thought made Kankuro smile but suddenly he frowned. The invasion… "Tamari…" the blond girl looked up at him with a concerned gaze as she notice his frown "what are we gonna do about the invasion?" the whole apartment went quiet at that.

"we are gonna do what we need to…" both Kankuro and Tamari's eyes snapped down to Gaara to see his foam green eyes slightly opened "Gaara!"

………………………………...

"Faster Naruto or am gonna hit you!" Naruto swore darkly but quietly as he jumped from one slim pole to another to avoid a stream of senborns. At this moment Naruto hated his older brother with a passion, and why might you ask did he? Oh the reason was very simple… for the last five…FIVE! hours Naruto had been jumping poles 12 meter high in the air as Gabriel shoot senborn after senborn at him!

Naruto was sure Gabriel had some sick twisted pleasure from all of it. Naruto was thankful for Gabriel's help thought… Naruto knew that if anyone could help him beat Gaara then it would be Gabriel. He snorted to himself, it was somewhat ironic that the jinyurikens where pitted against one another but Naruto supposed it would be fun to fight against him.

But Naruto did one mistake… he lingered and Gabriel struck like a snake. Naruto yelped as two senbornes logged themselves into his calf, Naruto wobbled on top of the pole before falling with a cry. Wind streamed pass him as his body fell towards the ground but suddenly the fall stopped and Naruto pecked open a eye he didn't remember closing and looked into the amused face of Gabriel.

"…You squeal like a girl Naruto" the older blond deadpanned with a amused glint in his eyes as his lips twitched. Naruto blushed and squirmed wildly in Gabriel's arms " I DO NOT SQUEEL LIKE A GIRL!!" he yelled and then blushed even deeper as he heard sniggering.

Gabriel shook his head as he set Naruto gently down on a stone and bended down to pull the senborn out "maa…your so troublesome Naruto…" Shikamaru came out of the bushes with Chouji behind him, still snickering as he ate his chips.

Naruto groaned softly but gave a yelped as the senborns got pulled out. Gabriel laughed softly and ruffled Naruto's hair "I'll let you mingle with your friends Naruto but we will train more later" Gabriel nodded to the other two before pofing away leaving all three of the Genin to stare at the spot he had been in.

" errg…your brother isn't very social Naruto" Naruto gave Chouji a look that said 'duh!' before rubbing his leg "shouldn't you get that looked at Naruto?" Shikamaru looked slightly concerned for a lazy person that was. Naruto grinned and pulled up his pantlegg "don't need to, look its already healed" both Shika and Chouji blinked at the leg "wow…how you do that?" Chouji chomped down on more chips as he sat down.

Naruto shrugged and moved to sit down by Chouji "I always healed like this" Shikamaru snorted and lay down on the ground, watching the clouds "so troublesome you are" he muttered and stared at the sky. Naruto just laughed softly and stared at the sky to "so your gonna stop hiding now?" Chouji asked softly as he handed Naruto a chip pack. Naruto smiled "yeah…time for hiding is pass now and the time for showing everyone why I can be Hokage has come" both Chouji and Shikamaru smiled at that "finally" Shika muttered and Naruto laughed.

………………………………...

Kakashi sighed as the council members left the Hokage's office. When he had been called he had been surprised to see the Hokage old team mates and now council members in his office waiting for him. Really he shouldn't have been so surprised that they demanded him to teach Sasuke but what about Naruto?

Sarutobi gave him a small smile and opened his mouth to speak but before a sound could come over his old lips a much younger voice spoke up "so there still sticks in the mud" a slight snort and down from the rafters Gabriel jumped, landing beside the old Hokage with a soft thump.

Sarutobi laughed "Gabriel you shouldn't speak of them like that" he mock scolded "even if its true?" the blond shoot back as quick as a striking snake as he leaned against the window smirking. The hokage laughed "oh I missed your quick comebacks" he chuckled but Gabriel didn't seem to listen as he pulled a gum pack out of his mouth and popped two into his mouth "sure you have old man…. After all I am your shining star".

Gabriel seemed to have a eye on the outside as he talked "so how come you have four ANUB guards in the shadows Saru? Usually there's only two" Kakashi almost chocked on his own saliva and by the cough from the shadows the ANUB was just as surprised. Sarutobi however just smiled "ah you can still sense them then…and to address your question… it was decided when we got news of a snake"

Gabriel hummed as he popped the gum out of his mouth and divided it into two pieces, aimed for something outside and threw. Two yelled was heard as Gabriel ducked down under the window as he muffled his laugh with his hand "stick's in the mud: zero, Gabriel the gum chewer:…fifty?" Sarutobi laughed "I am guessing you got there hair as usually" Gabriel just nodded before fixing Kakashi with a look.

" don't worry for Naruto…I got him covered" the blond smirked at the copy nin before pofing out of the office. Kakashi blinked then blinked again "he… is a unusual person" Sarutobi puffed on his pipe "Gabriel is just special… just like Minato was and like Naruto is" Kakashi nodded "well off you go Kakashi…and Kakashi" the old Hokage eyes twinkled at him "look at the training area and you will find him" Kakashi frowned as a faint snickering from the shadows reached his ears but nodded and proofed out.

………………………………...

Gabriel moved faster and faster as he fought against a invisible enemy, his face consorted into anger 'how dare they?! HOW DARE THEY!?' his mind repeated furiously as he hit the air. Kick and punch quickly followed but then everything stopped as his wrist was caught. His eyes glanced at his wrist then followed the hand to the arm and then to the face of his 'captor'. Or rather the eye of him.

"Oh great….it's the Cyclops" Gabriel lamented and Kakashi chuckled "like that's new…" Gabriel snorted and tugged on his wrist but Kakashi just held on tighter "let go of me" the blond muttered but Kakashi just shook his head "your angry…and if your anything like Naruto or Minato then you might do something foolish….spare with me"

Gabriel's temper almost flew out when the sliver nin said that but he could see the wisdom and nodded "no jutsu's…just taijutsu" Kakashi nodded and smiled thru his mask before letting go of Gabriel's wrist. Gabriel didn't wait to land the a blow before following up with a series of kicks all of which Kakashi blocked with a ease and in the beginning Kakashi was passive, letting Gabriel hit and kick as he wanted.

But then he struck to and Gabriel had trouble keeping both up with him, slowly Gabriel got driven backwards "let go of your rage or you will never get a kick in" Kakashi muttered and Gabriel growled softly and kept on blocking each of the silver nin's hits.

But then something happened, Gabriel tripped on a stone falling backwards. Kakashi eyes widened and grabbed onto a likewise widened eyed Gabriel's wrist to keep him from falling but Kakashi misguided the laws of gravity and fell forward to, falling on top of Gabriel. Kakashi shook his head clear of the fall before raising his head only to be captured by shining blue orbs.

Gabriel panted softy and stared up at Kakashi as he stared back, his eye flickering to Gabriel's lips when he licked them. It seemed like a moment frozen in time, both of them staring at one another, then Kakashi leaned down, pulling his mask away before closing his lips over Gabriel's.

Gabriel tensed up before relaxing, his eyes falling close at the gentle pressure on his lips, he moved his hands from the ground and into the silver locks, pulling Kakashi closer to him as the silver nin deepened the kiss. A clapping disturbed them and Kakashi pulled away as Gabriel opened his eyes, his blue scared looking eyes before pofing away leaving Kakashi glaring at Asuma "was that…necessary ?" he growled not unlike a dog.

Asuma shrugged before fixing Kakashi with a hard look "be careful with him Kakashi…he's got a lot of people looking out for him that would not step away for revenge" Asuma gave him a look that said that he was one of those people before walking away, leaving the last Hatake to his own thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: OMG!!! I actually gave you a yaoi moment!! (shock and mock fainting) ….. Okay back on track! I had a few problems with my muse and my net these days so am not sure what I promised last time or what I done wrong but am pretty sure its fine (glances away uneasily and hopes for the best) anyhow… I have a question for you all.

DO YOU WANT KAKASHI TO HAVE TO CHASE GABRIEL??! WOO HIM FOR HIS LOVE!!!?

Cause I still not decided that… .


	10. Spys

-1AN: wow…it's the freaking tenth chapter . I am amazed with myself X3 but then again… I suck as my gramma and spelling suck (hums) oh well

Warnings: Yaoi, bad gramma and spelling oh and things that just don't seem to fit X3

**Spys**

Naruto blinked at Gabriels sprawled form on the couch, head tilted over the edged of the couch "aniki? What are you doing?" Gabriel tilted his head to look at him blankly "…what?" he then shook his head and sat up properly "oh nothing really… just letting my blood rush to my head" he waved away Naruto's question and got up "so what have you done?"

Naruto tilted his head watching Gabriel walk to the kitchen "not much…just talked with my friends…read a few of those scrolls you left me….Gabriel why do you smell of Kakashi-sensei…again" Naruto watched slightly amused as Gabriel chocked on the water he just got himself and blushed a dark shade of red.

Gabriel cleared his throat as he sat down the glass "well…you see…errg" he turned to Naruto as he started to laugh loudly "oh man! What the heck happened to make you so unhinged!?" Gabriel rubbed his neck "we…sparred" Naruto nodded amusement clear on his face "annnd?" a impish grin slid onto his face "and…" Gabriel seemed to squirm as the blush returned a much deeper shade "he kissed me"

This time it was Naruto's time to chock "HE WHAT!?" Gabriel gave a irritated glance at him "he kissed me, now that you know that, you will forget it" he said "but but…this means you seen Kakashi-sensei's face!!" Naruto jumped onto Gabriel's back and held on "tell me how he looks!" Gabriel glanced back on Naruto's face, red tinting his cheeks.

"I…don't know" at Naruto's incrudusly look he hasted to explain " I was in to much shock baka! I wasn't paying attention at all" '_okay that's a slight lie as I paid attention to the lips…GAH! Gabriel get your head out of the gutter!' _

Gabriel pushed Naruto of his back "now what do you want for food…and no ramen baka" Gabriel gave a small smile at the groan that emitted from Naruto

………………………………...

Kakashi traced a line around the cup of sake that he had order half a hour ago, still not taking a sip as he thought about what he done a few hour ago '_why…why did you kiss him Kakashi-no baka! One he's to young for you, two he's sensei's son, tree he's Naruto's older brother' _He scolded himself.

Barely even noticing as two body's dropped down beside him. He looked to his right and almost groaned as his eye came in contacted with Asuma who calmly took a new cig out of his pocket. Kakashi turned to his right and almost jumped out of his seat as he notice a calm Gai, staring at him, seemingly trying to look through his soul "…you aren't backing out?" he questioned softly and Kakashi gave him a weirder out look with his one eye.

Gai sighed "you already shown your interest for him Kakashi… and he has in you" Asuma gave a dark chuckle "personally I would have seen him turning his attention to someone not so…perverted but who am I to try to turn Gabriel…he doesn't even know me" Kakashi turned his attention to Asuma "then…how do you know him?" it was Gai who asked. Asuma shrugged "dad told me about him…I was often Naruto's guard when he was younger…and as Naruto's guard I had to know about Gabriel"

Kakashi sighed "look guys…I don't even know why I did what I did…" Gai laughed shortly "Kakashi…Gabriel is just the person you want to kiss…don't you think I felt the urge to kiss him?" Gai leaned slightly back, a wistful look on his face "but I am first and foremost his friend, but most people get the urge to just hug and kiss him Kakashi…its natural"

Asuma chuckled at Kakashi's look, his whole masked face gave of the look of the fish gaping "but what's not so normal is Gabriel kissing back, Kakashi…I think you're the first person he has ever shown a interest in so me and Gai are only going to say this once…hurt him and we are going to show you just why we are Jounins" Gai just nodded at Asuma's words "Gabriel is a precious person even if he doesn't know it, he has a lot of people who is looking out for his well-being… just… be careful Kakashi…don't hurt him and don't hurt yourself"

Gai and Asuma left Kakashi to his thoughts, his thoughts of a certain blond ninja that just came out of the blue.

………………………………...

Gabriel chuckled as he watched Naruto almost slide of the couch as he fell asleep watching the telly. Gabriel stretched before getting up from the couch to "ohy baka?" all he got in answer was a soft snore and he chuckled again before bending down to pick Naruto up.

"Naruto no baka… still so sleepy" he chuckled softly and nuzzled his cheek before walking to Naruto's bedroom "shouldn't have tried those jutsu's without me there…but then again you just have to become impatient, like always" Gabriel struggled to get the door open but at last he managed it and quickly got Naruto to his bed.

"…I am so not risking getting your clothes of Naruto" he deadpanned at the snoring blond before turning back to the living room, he stopped in the door and turned his head towards Naruto. The sky blue eyes that had been emotionless so long soften into a lighter shade "sleep well outoto…tomorrow is a new day with new chances"

He shut the door with a soft click and sat down on the couch, mindlessly flipping through a few channels "you know…"he drawled slowly as he sat down the remote "if your just going to stand in the shadow its going to be a very boring night" a ruff chuckle came out of the shadows as three clocked shapes moved to the couch .

"I said he could sense us un!" a feminine blond said a tall blue skinned man, with a big sword strapped to his back. The blue shark looking man just shrugged and sat down beside Gabriel, leaning heavily against his side. Gabriel's left eye twitched slightly "Kisame…get of me" Kisame raise a eyebrow and seemed to think about it "nah" he smirked. Gabriel's whole body twitched one time before Kisame crashed onto the floor and he grunted heavily.

Deidara laughed loudly "oh burn Kisame un" Kisame just grumbled and sat up, rubbing his head, Gabriel paid very little attention to them as he turned to the last shadow "…going to sit down or what…Itachi"

Itachi hnned and moved gracefully from his position behind the couch to a seat right next to Gabriel. Gabriel peeked around with a raised eyebrow before focusing on Deidara "where is Sasori Deidara?" Deidara blinked and cleared his throat "well he's doing our missions, un so we don't arouse suspicion from any of the others" Gabriel nodded with a small sigh.

Sasori was good to have around because he kept Deidara quiet or atleast occupied and a bored Deidara was never good for a headach"alright…what do you have to tell me this time" he focused on Itachi as he was the one that always delivered what they had of information "the leader has decided that we will not go after the Kyuubi vessle first… but we are to follow the line in what they sealed, starting with the Shukakau vessle" Itachi paused briefly.

"But at the current time he doesn't know of your involment in strengthening the seal of the vessle, Subaku Gaara" Itachi stopped and Gabriel turned his attention to Deidara "oh errg Orochimaru has been calm so far…the only new thing is that he seems to be scheming with the Kazekage…but Sasori-danna says there is something strange with that, un" Gabriel sighed "like the Nara's say….how troublesome"

Gabriel rubbed his temple as he grimaced in pain and Kisame and Deidara shoot each other a concerned look "your headaches returned un?" Deidara asked quietly and Gabriel nodded, gritting his teethes in frustration. Itachi sighed and slowly reached out until his hands touched Gabriels shoulder. Gabriel tensed the moment the hand made contact but didn't resist as Itachi pulled him back towards and rested his head against Itachi's shoulder.

"…you shouldn't stress yourself to much" Itachi said softly as he rubbed Gabriels temples, adding chakra into his fingers to ease the pain Gabriel must feel. Gabriel snorted but relaxed against Itachi "you know as well as I do that this is a bi-product of Oro-fucking-chimaru lovely tattoo" Gabriel sighed as Deidara sat down by his feet's.

"We know…but it doesn't make us any happier" Kisame muttered as he returned from the kitchen with a glass of water, Gabriel just blinked slightly shocked as he didn't notice Kisame move at all. Deidara nodded at Kisame's words and added his own "we are your friends, un…we care for your well-being" Deidara smiled at Gabriel's shocked and slightly glazed eyes.

During all of this, Itachi's clever hands had never stopped moving as they tried to relive Gabriel of the pain he felt "hai and if you get knocked out by a headache…who's going to look out for your brother when Itachi finally gets going" Kisame chuckled and Gabriel couldn't help but let lose a amused snort, even if he just wanted to go to sleep right now "I trust Itachi…he wouldn't harm Naruto….especially if he knew what was best for him"

Itachi chest rumbled slightly and Gabriel knew he was laughing "hai….you should sleep now Gabriel…tomorrow might be a trying day" Gabriel sighed and looked at all tree "you all know the drill…look out for one another, don't get caught and for godness sake…don't lead any trace back to here" all tree of them nodded before Deidara hugged him quickly before leaving with the two other.

Gabriel stared after them "…they are all baka's" he chuckled, never noticing the bedroom door closing softly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: OOHHH what is!!? (chimes cheerfully) Gabriel knows Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori? . how interesting


End file.
